Star Conflict
Star Conflict is a free to play massively multiplayer online game that was released in 2013, and is continuously updated. It is a team-based spaceship shooter. It has multiple gamemodes, factions, ships, weapons and modules. Game Modes PvP and CO-OP and Custom Battle In PvP you play the game against another team of players. PvP matches can range from a 2v2 to a 10v10. PvP matches are very balanced with players from the same skill level evenly distributed. The different combinations of enemy ships force you to change tactics often. When the enemy is slow and strong, you should use speed as your strength. Every PvP match is a bit different and needs its own tactics and ship combanations to win. The difference between CO-OP and PvP is that CO-OP is against bots. The bots used to be player-like ships, but after the introduction of the Tai'Kin the bots only use Ellydium ships. CO-OP matches are always the same and rarely change in tactics, it basicly comes down to: Either onl fight the horde of clustered bot ships with aimbot, or avoid them completely and fly away when they come near you. The old non Ellydium bots can still be fought in Custom Battles. These allow you to set up a battle with your prefered game mode and map. PvP, CO-OP and Custom Battle have sub-gamemodes. Domination, Team Battle, Combat Recon, Beacon Hunt, Detonation and Capture the Beacons. These gamemodes are played on 24 different maps, which are all accesible in Open Space. In Domination There are three beacons, which can be captured by both teams. The more beacons you own, the faster the enemy loses points. The team loses when their points hit zero. Kills also reduce points with 10 and Interceptors have an increased capture speed. For regular shoot and kill there is Team Battle. If you get a kill, the enemy loses a point. When points hit zero, the team lost. The amount of points depent on the amount of players. When players join mid battle, points of both teams rise. Combat Recon is the same as Team Battle, however both teams have a commmander. You can respawn as long as the commander lives. Commanders have increased speed, damage and can see everyone on the map. Even when cloacked. Beacon Hunt uses the same beacons as Domination, however there is always only one beacon active. When your team holds the beacon you can't respawn. In Detonation there are 6 stations which need to be destroyed with bombs that spawn in the middle of the map. One pplayer must carry the bomb and bring it to the enemies station, while his team protects him from enemy fire. Commonly it is a Team Battle where sometimes someone picks up the bomb when it is safe and is not supported by his team. Finally there is Capture the Beacons. It has 6 beacons. A beacon is only capturable once, and ships are also allowed to spawn only once. You win when the enemies have no beacons or ships left. PvE PvE is a mix of missions for a 4 player team. missions are broken into several stages, when a stage is finished you can respawn. Otherwise you need to count on teammates that want to revive you, which costs them resources, or you need to revive yourself with this resource. PvE gives a high amount of credits as reward. There are 9 different missions, of which 3 missions are withouth respawn. The missions are a mixture of objectives like Kill the boss, Destroy the targets, Capture the beacons or Escort some ships Sector Conquest Also referred to as Seccon. In sector conguest you fight for your corperation. There are two dreadnoughts. Teams must destroy the other dreadnought. Sector conquest is used by corperations to gain control over different Open Space sectors. These sectors give the players of the corperation valuable resources or credits. Special Ops Also referred to as Spec Ops. In Spec Ops a large group of players is tasked with destroying an enormous Alien. Spec Ops is highly challanging when players dont use destroyers. Spec Ops has a great loot and credit reward. Open Space Also referred to as OS. In Open Space you can fly around in different sectors of the univers, do daily missions and find loot. Open Space is filled with hostile and friendly ships, and even some hostile outposts. In OS you can enable PvP and have amazing fights with friends. And also be killed by someone lurking in an overpowered maximum level ship. Star Conflict Leagues In the SCL you and a select group of players can play to determine who is the best team. SCL is often rewarded with Golden Standards and is mostly played by veterans that know what they are doing. Factions Factions are not a big part of the game. In the beginning you have to choose one, however you can change factions whenever you like. Each faction has their own style of Ships, Sectors and Hangar. You can earn loyalty vouchers for a faction, to upgrade your weapons and modules. The Empire is a militaristic organisation, when docked here you gain extra loyalty vouchers rewarded from battles. Empirial ships have a large hull and low shields. The Federation of free worlds is made out of explorers and traders. They are indipendent and have fought many wars against the Empire. Their ships utilize speed and maneuverability, at the cost of medium shields and hull. Docking at the Federation grants you extra credit rewards after battles. Jericho is a scientific and religious faction. It is controlled by families. Their designs are really different than the Empirial and Federatiion designs.Their ships have great shields and terrible hull. Docking at Jericho gives you extra synergy for leveling your ships. Ellydium is a new faction introduced after the invasion. It is a scientifict organisation that is researching alien ship development. They give missions so players can unlock these extremely strong ships that are basicly cockpits attached to aliens. Spacecraft You have spacecraft of the Empire, Federation and Jericho. Their are 3 ship classes and 9 ship roles. The classes are Interceptor, Fighter and Frigate. Roles are Recon, Covert Ops, ECM, Gunship, Tackler, Command, Long Range Frigate, Engineering Frigate and Guard Frigate.